marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Violet Lightner (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Burke Wellness Center, San Francisco; formerly Camp Hammond, Connecticut | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Scarred left arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Psychiatry patient; Former super-hero, adventurer, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human formerly bound to the Tactigon | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Stefano Caselli | First = Avengers: The Initiative #1 | Quotation = Your heart's racing. Good. That helps. I can feel it. Inside you. I know. Know what you're afraid of. You're an arachnophobe. Spiders. You're deathly afraid of spiders. | Speaker = Trauma | QuoteSource = Avengers: The Initiative Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Childhood Raised in a foster home infested with spiders, Violet's childhood home left her emotionally scarred, and rendering her arachnophobe. At some time, she was admitted for depression at the Burke Wellness Center, San Francisco, and monitored by Doctor Burke. The Tactigon Feeling she had nothing left to live for, she jumped from the Golden Gate Bridge, feeling herself become emotionally empty as she plummeted to the water below. This emptiness caused the alien weapon known as the Tactigon, an immensely powerful alien weapon that had fallen to earth at some point, to rise to the surface of the water it was buried in and latch itself to Violet. Violet was shocked to see the weapon attach itself, then save her life. Vigilante Feeling she now had a reason to live, she set out to fight crime, defeating the Brothers Grimm, Flying Tiger and the Needle. She then became interested by Iron Man's Initiative. She eventually helped the Mighty Avengers by defeating their foe Ultimo in a single blast, while they were seemingly unable to scratch it, and then asking them how to join them and leading to her involvement with the Initiative. Initiative trainee Arriving at Camp Hammond, at Stamford, Connecticut, she was still very enthusiast, promising her friends autographs of Iron Man. There she was greeted "welcome" by Yellowjacket, Gauntlet and She-Hulk. During her first training exercise with the Initiative, she successfully demonstrated her powers against combat-bots during a capture the flag exercise. She was then asked to stay on stage to allow Trauma to access his powers (based on the fear of others), but when fellow trainee Trauma became a giant spider, the thing she feared the most, Armory panicked, firing wildly, and killed MVP. Washed out Under agreement of Gyrich and Yellojacket, the Tactigon was surgically removed from Violet, and she was sent home, to San Francisco. She had a meeting at the Burke Wellness Center, where she was monitored by Doctor Burke, who made sure she kept her Initiative time a secret, testing her by asking her the reason of the scars of her arm (consequences of the Tactigon removal), without Violet was then readmitted and kept under surveillance. Doctor Burke then contacted Gyrich to confirm him that Violet would kept the story secret. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Arachnophobia: Armory suffers from a crippling fear of spiders, and of some form of depression involving cutting herself and suicidal tendencies. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Formerly Tactigon: an immensely powerful alien weapon whose history is tied in with Gauntlet's weapon. The shapeshifting weapon that appears as a glove-like attachment to her left arm. Armory's Tactigon can change into any weapon that will help her defeat her opponent, giving her the weapons--and power--that she need to get the job done". | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Arachnophobia Category:Depression Category:Camp Hammond Trainees